bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Deku
Izuku Midoriya, also known by his hero name, Deku, Though born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might due to his innate heroism and has since become his close pupil and also a student at U.A. High School. All Might passed on his quirk to Izuku, making Izuku the ninth owner of the Quirk One For All. He is currently doing an internship with Sir Nighteye, at the Nighteye Agency alongside fellow student, Mirio Togata. Appearance: Izuku has round green eyes, messy dark green hair with black shadows, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes. Though he was initially very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his ten months of extensive training with All Might. As time progresses it is seen that Izuku's body keeps becoming more muscular and pronounced. Izuku is often described as being very plain-looking. The second hero costume has a few changes, and now looks sturdier and more combat-ready in appearance. The knee pads have been extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, and his new gloves are tinted beige, and are decorated with blue stripes. His respirator is now metal, diamond-shaped, and has eight holes. Izuku goes without a mask in his second suit. Izuku had his costume upgraded again to suit his Shoot Style, by adding iron soles to his red boots to increase the power of his kicks. Arm braces were added, and his knee pads now have yellow bolts fastened into them, Izuku adds the gloves to his hero costume and uses them in combat. Personality: Izuku is a very timid, helpful and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki Bakugo, who constantly subdued him for his aspirations to be a hero. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School, making new friends and facing Katsuki while training he has gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, to the point of developing some leadership skills. Izuku is also very diligent and strong-willed. His dream of becoming a Hero drove him to develop a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows in regards to their Quirks. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex battle plans in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of his allies' and enemies’ Quirks to put them in motion. Izuku externalises his observations through endless mumbling, a habit which annoys or scares his peers. Izuku often writes down his observations in a notebook he refers to as Hero Analysis for the Future. Izuku is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he is not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Izuku has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern him, claiming that a Hero is someone that meddles on the lives of other people. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Izuku Midoriya's greatest asset prior to receiving his Quirk was his vast knowledge of fundamental hero skills and tactics. Izuku studied pro heroes for years and is able to apply that knowledge during crisis situations in a practical manner. Izuku's immense bravery and desire to become a hero also factor greatly in his ability to protect himself and others. * All Might trained Izuku for months in order to get his body physically ready to inherit One For All. Izuku gained a muscular physique that allows him to perform at parameters higher than that of an average student outside U.A.'s hero course. After gaining One For All from All Might, Izuku was granted the ability to harness a stockpile of powerful energy. He could move faster than the eye can see and take down an enormous villain bot in a single punch. * Keen Intellect: Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Izuku is able to formulate strategies that take advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilise the Quirks of other people to their full potential. * High Pain Tolerance: Izuku has shown in many occasions that he is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-using his Quirk. However, he can still manage to move his body despite feeling excruciating pain. Quirk - One For All: * Given to him from Toshinori Yagi, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. * Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not keep One For All below his current limit of 20%, his body can be immensely damaged by the force of his movements. Fighting Techniques: * Detroit Smash: The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. * Delaware Smash: Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave that has enough force to break large chunks of ice. * Delaware Smash Air Force: Izuku uses his upgraded gloves that Mei Hatsume made for him to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, By using all five of his fingers, he can launch up to four Delaware Smashes simultaneously. It requires 20% of his power to use it effectively. * One For All: Full Cowl: Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate 20% (previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. * One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: While using One For All: Full Cowl, Izuku uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking. Izuku concentrates One for All: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him enough power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to imitate All Might. ** St. Louis Smash: '''While using the Shoot Style, Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. ** '''Manchester Smash: Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Equipment * Costume Gamma: Following Izuku's decision to change his combat to Shoot Style, Mei Hatsume upgrades his second costume. New additions consist of improved arm bracers that span the length of Izuku's arm in order to prevent further damage to them and iron soles to increase his kicking power. ** Iron Soles: Created by Mei Hatsume, the Iron Armour Soles attached to Izuku's signature red shoes. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of Izuku's kicks. ** Air Force Gloves: Mei Hatsume gives Izuku a further upgrade to his costume with the addition of high tech support gloves. They allow Izuku to utilise pressurised air created by Full Cowl and use it as projectiles by flicking his finger. History: As a child, Izuku greatly admired heroes and dreamed of being a hero like his idol, All Might, once he got his Quirk. However, by the time children his age manifested their powers, Izuku still showed no signs of developing any special abilities. Due to that, his mother took him to a doctor from whom he received the terrible news that he has two joints on his pinky toe which meant he would never have a Quirk. Later on, Izuku kept watching videos of All Might that night on his computer and tearfully asked his mother if he could still become a hero. She hugged him and apologised, words that Izuku would remember as not what he wanted to hear because they made him feel inadequate to those with Quirks. Even so, Izuku still kept aiming to be a hero and to get into U.A. High School. This ambition led him to be constantly bullied and ridiculed by his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo and his classmates, who believed it was impossible for someone without a Quirk to ever become a hero. Despite this, Izuku still considered the two of them to be friends at the time, always following him around. However, things escalated when Izuku tried to help Katsuki after he fell off a small bridge into a stream. Izuku offered a helping hand, but Katsuki's pride caused him to take this an insult. He believed that Izuku made him appear as if he needed aid from someone who is beneath him. This would strain the relationship between the two for years to come. One day Izuku met the No.1 Pro Hero, All Might. All Might tells Izuku he is worthy to inherit his strength and that he has the power to transfer his Quirk to people, to the Izuku's shock. All Might then begins to train him at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park by moving large pieces of garbage around, such as trucks, large office drawers, various craters, and bookshelves. He explains Izuku has to train his body to be strong enough to withstand the power of his Quirk otherwise it can result in Izuku losing limbs. After 10 months of intense training, the day of the entrance exam arrives. At six o'clock in the morning, at the last possible second, Izuku moves the final piece of garbage of the entire beach. All Might is amazed as Izuku cleaned the whole beach and commends him as he cuts off a piece of his hair and gives it to Izuku, who is surprised he has to eat it, receiving his first dose, a very small piece of One For All. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:One for All Category:Aldera Junior High Category:Intern Category:Nighteye Agency